


Blood in the Cut Chap.5

by fasolinline



Category: nct（band） - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 13:11:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15510615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fasolinline/pseuds/fasolinline
Summary: 虐貂老师虐得相当心痛（假的





	Blood in the Cut Chap.5

**Author's Note:**

> 虐貂老师虐得相当心痛（假的

李楷灿看到干涸的血迹的时候一半得意一半惊慌了起来。

黄仁俊被安置在河边的树上休憩，背包和水都在他那里，自己浑身上下就带了把刀，不知是该进还是该退。

血迹如果是人的，那估计可以较量一下，或许又早已是个不需动手的尸体；血迹如果是动物的，那难说。

凌晨的林子里没有声响也没有气味，李楷灿自知要么是个死人，要么是个极其隐蔽的杀手。

被沾染成棕黑色的草沿着河床一路往前，李楷灿半弯下腰抽出刀具，收敛了气息行进地快速而安静，血迹在公路边消失。

前面是下坡。

李楷灿还在纠结到底要不要冒这个险，一种怪异的交错的Alpha信息素味就钻进了他的感官。

那种苦艾酒混着雪松皮革的味道，气味相当人工，而且令人不适。

苦艾酒的味道他和黄仁俊确认过，李马克占据的隧道里同样留有这种信息素，郑在玹的。

是郑在玹？

李楷灿往前去了一步，伸出头往下试探。

消了音的子弹咻地一声擦破他的耳朵。

李楷灿没来得及去思考这打偏的一枪是警告还是真的没中，就地趴卧下去，眼睛捕捉到一个摇摇晃晃站起来的黑影。

气味更加浓烈了。

如果说干涸的血迹失去了信息素的味道，那么现在空气中这怪异粘稠的信息素味只能证明这个人还在流血。

李楷灿的脑子转得飞快，下一个瞬间就爬起来往下跑去。

肩上的伤口恢复的差不多了，总比那个还在流血的敌人要强。

可是等人影清晰，李楷灿却动不起手了。

手里拿着枪抖得像个筛子一样的人在漆黑夜里粗重地喘气，像被下了蛊一样身体抽动着站稳都难，手腕上白花花的医用纱布渗着血，眼睛红彤彤的。

“啊…东赫啊……”

李楷灿呆愣地看着金道英如释负重地轻笑，然后膝盖砸着草地跪了下去。

“……老师！”

李楷灿匆忙去扶。

上一次看见金道英甚至是在学校解散的三个月之前，李楷灿最后一次碰见他，和郑在玹一起站在走廊里，好像是为了什么事情发生了争执，最后金道英冷笑了一声扭头就走，转身前看到抱着本子的李楷灿立刻变了神色冲他安慰地笑了笑。

从此以后人间蒸发。

李楷灿从小到大是公认的精明，洞察力只在追求黄仁俊的时候失效过。走廊上匆匆的一眼，也看出来金道英的滔天怒火和郑在玹强硬的占有欲。

当时金道英在气什么，李楷灿没有多想，隔日的金老师请长假，他不敢多想，却没想到重逢来的这么令人恐惧。

如果要评价金道英，李楷灿只能说他是个很好的老师，老师以外的面孔李楷灿没见过，也许只有郑在玹一个人见过。

金道英似乎忍耐了很久，李楷灿抓住他的胳膊的时候他就控制不住地呻吟，脸都扭曲着，似乎在隐忍巨大的痛苦。

李楷灿收起刀抽出小手电，拧开照着金道英，顺着手腕往上看去，手臂内侧是一个个已经愈合的针孔。

“……老师，你…你吸毒了？”

金道英怔了一下，随后只能喷出一声冷笑，紧紧抓着李楷灿的手，力度大的几乎嵌进他的肉里，用咬牙切齿的声音嚼碎了三个字：

“……郑在玹。”

李楷灿甚至不需要进一步的解释，就将线索串起，得到最终结果。

同学之间的传言是真的，郑在玹对金道英的囚禁是真的。

几分钟前那令人费解的信息素味得到证实，是郑在玹的。

嵌合体Alpha。

李楷灿只在生物书上看到过这个“未被证实是否有效”的实验，而这恰恰是科学领域至今未涉足的一方禁地。

通过静脉注射血液使得Alpha被开发至适宜生育。

金道英胳膊上的针孔约莫有十个往上，李楷灿不知道郑在玹是以什么样的频率给他注射自己的血，也不知道所谓“开发”到底是什么个开发方式。

顺着金道英跪着的姿势让他躺下，李楷灿迅速检查了一遍他随身携带的东西，两扎宽的急救包里只有一件备用的衣服、满当当的药瓶、一把剪刀、一个食物包装袋和三柄陶瓷刀。

逃得好匆忙。

金道英的左手还紧握着那把小枪，好像它是什么救命稻草。

“老师，老师，松手，没事的，老师……哥，道英哥，松手。”

金道英的脑子里已经被疼痛烧断了神经，李楷灿的声音模糊又遥远，听起来像隔了一层又一层的纱，他只觉得浑身痛得仿佛自己正在被撕扯，连骨节都相互摩擦。

李楷灿好不容易把他手里的枪抠出来，被他身上的信息素熏得恼火，Alpha的竞争意识翻涌着逼迫自己去散发气味与之一较高下，把李楷灿憋的一头汗。

太阳快要升起了。

倒空了整个包才翻到一瓶用了一半的抑制剂，李楷灿摁住金道英往他手臂上扎，然后虚脱了似的往后坐在地上。

等五分钟应该就好了吧。

郑在玹苦艾酒味儿的信息素在空气里胡搅蛮缠着，李楷灿闻着就觉得别扭，隐隐绰绰的好似郑在玹人在这儿，可是周围分明空无一人。

金道英还在痛苦地挣扎，几乎要在草地上滚了，修长的身子试图蜷缩又反复伸展，李楷灿靠不近，只能出声试着叫他，保证他不伤害自己。

郑在玹到底对金道英做了什么？

他的手腕似乎不再流血了，李楷灿看着指针模糊的手表，觉得不太对劲。

五分钟流失，金道英依旧痛不欲生。

他咬着牙每一次呼吸都在抖，手指扣进松软的草皮里，脸通红，眼睛因为疼痛而瞳孔收缩，看得李楷灿心悸。

“……我。”

李楷灿捕捉到了金道英细微的声音。

“什么？”

“呃……”

钻心剐骨的痛好像暂时褪去一点，金道英没再挣动，李楷灿靠过去仔细听。

“道英哥你说。”

“操…我。”

李楷灿倏地坐直弹开，眼睛在昏灰色的黎明里睁得老大。

金道英半睁着眼看他。

“我说…你聋子吗，我说操我……”

“……”

李楷灿在考虑转身就走，但金道英脸上不像说笑的模样。

大概用了最后的力气撑起自己，金道英在抑制剂微弱的作用下缓过来了一点，黑色的头发汗湿了随意支棱着，眼里疲惫不堪，声音哑得像破碎的玻璃划过石块：

“你以为郑在玹除了这个还能做什么？咳…他就是个变态，疯子，说他是罪人都不为过……实在不好意思，我这个老师做的挺失败的，东赫啊……拜托了。”

金道英是全校的老师里唯一一个知道李楷灿原名叫李东赫的人，自从一次深切的家访之后就执着于叫他这个“曾用名”，李楷灿也无所谓，毕竟金道英是老师，他也敬佩他。

这个认知现在只导致了更多的尴尬。

别说金道英不适应，李楷灿也下不去手，金道英是个多有自尊心的人，李楷灿知道。他见过金道英为了孩子们周末的休息冷着脸和校长大声据理力争，见过他拿着不及格的试卷把比他还高的混混吊车尾骂到眼泪直掉，见过他体育节把中暑的女生抱起来跑进医务室，见过他在教师队伍运动比赛里一个背跃潇洒地翻过跳高杆。

没见过他拉着脸对别人求欢。

郑在玹到底做了什么让金道英屈尊于痛苦和性欲。

金道英自然也不想回忆那些令人作呕的事实，漂亮苍白的手指颤抖着去解自己的衬衫，脱下来还折叠整齐，放在一边，胳膊向李楷灿伸过去，指尖轻点两下，脸上隐约着一丝放不下面子的哀求，带着苦笑。

“别弄脏了，我白天还要穿的。”

李楷灿眼角泛酸。

“拜托了，东赫，帮老师一次。”

李楷灿还是欺身上去，脑子里计算着要多快结束，多快清洗，回到黄仁俊身边时自己才能不被闻出来。

既然仁俊不喜欢自己，这也无需顾虑什么了吧。

小孩好像潜意识里也知道亲吻缓解人的紧张，手指惶惶落在金道英满是汗却冰凉的皮肤上，轻轻啄他两下，低头认真拆解皮带，金道英努力平复呼吸，可能是身体深处又痛起来，秀气的眉毛皱着，咬着牙不发出声音。

“老师，周围没人，痛的话，可以喊的。”

李楷灿不去看金道英的眼睛，只是在抽掉他的皮带的时候说着。

金道英连笑都吃力。

“呵…喊出来就太没面子了啊……”

李楷灿不做声，从散落在周围的东西里想找个能用来润滑的，被金道英催促了。

“再怎么疼也不会有他的信息素疼，你直接进来吧，真的很麻烦……”

好像说一长串话就要了他的命，金道英语闭，用手臂挡着眼睛大口呼吸着，李楷灿的手不知道该摆在哪里，犹豫了两下还是选择扩张。

穴口有些濡湿。

显然郑在玹进入过，而且按照Alpha的身体根本不适合被使用的说法来看，性事相当频繁。

金道英已经被弱化了。

本应当干涩紧绷的隐秘处很轻易地吞入李楷灿的手指，金道英选择闭眼，李楷灿选择专注，待差不多之后就低头处理自己。

要命，他到底是有多饥渴，对着自己的老师，一个Alpha，都能硬。

金道英无疑称得上美人，皮肤很白，锁骨、腰、腿，所有能被列入性感带的地方都很优越，他当然值得一个甜蜜淫荡的Omega在自己身边。

可他好死不死摊上了郑在玹。

李楷灿无信仰，却也在进入金道英之前默默向上天说我有罪，才握着老师的腰慢慢进去。

金道英咬破了嘴唇闷哼一声。

也只是一声。

随后的事情安静又怪异，李楷灿机械地挺动，金道英半是痛苦半是愉悦，脸色变换不停，信息素好像没先前那么折磨他，嘴里更没有一丝声响。

李楷灿不敢与他对视，那躲闪的神情仿佛自己在亵渎神明，金道英心里明了，手指咬在嘴里怕自己泄露任何声音，在李楷灿面前端着为人师长最后的自尊心。

可是李楷灿终究还是没控制住自己的信息素。

柑橘酸橙和马鞭草的清冽气息填充着空气，李楷灿反应过来的时候已经整个山坡都是自己的味道，金道英憋红了眼眶，兔子眼里泪水打转，不知是被呛的还是真的痛到要哭，清晨最初的一点阳光越过河面照过来，李楷灿看清了老师伤痕累累的身体。

细细的红痕从背后延伸到胸口和腹部，锁骨上也有，照着暗色的印记来看也知道是鞭子，脖子上青紫的勒痕，手腕上也是同样，腿间同样零零散散地有些结痂的长条伤口，膝盖也淤青着。

李楷灿觉得自己差点要吐了。

金道英已经不是金道英了，他的身体不属于他自己了。

金道英顺着他的眼睛看向自己的身体，喉咙里只能滚出一声凄惨地笑。

他当然记得自己发生了什么。

他一辈子都不会忘的。

郑在玹把他套牢在那个站不下三个人的房间里，他连做梦都能清晰地看见那个冰凉的床柱，令人屈辱的椅子，和那里阴暗潮湿的气味。

郑在玹相当执着，而这也令自己相当痛苦。

郑在玹像个瘾君子一样痴迷于自己嘶哑的哭喊和求饶，他不知道这个看起来白白净净的大男孩到底从哪里积郁了那些愤怒，但他听过这个人嘴里的那个名字。

董思成。

无数次，金道英不想去数，无数次浸满了汗水和泪水和血液的性事过后，郑在玹就会压着他倒进床里，手指顺过他的头发，抚摸他动弹不得的手，嘴里着魔似的轻喊着“昀昀”，或者“思成”。

金道英不恨董思成这个人，他恨这个人给郑在玹带来的改变。

如果没有董思成的所作所为，他自己也不会被郑在玹关在这个地下室里。

可就在金道英计划好逃离的前一晚，郑在玹拥着他入睡，朦胧里就说了一句话。

“哥，我不想董思成了，我好需要你。”

但金道英计划没变地离开了。

逃得够远，逃得够快。

李楷灿不知道金道英在想什么，但看他走神的样子，心里惊愕得不知该说什么。

连想法都断截。

如果郑在玹真的把金道英折磨成这个模样，李楷灿现在只想知道自己能有多少把握把黄仁俊带回学校。

李马克如果找过来，他可能真的会死。

被郑在玹杀死。

也许金道英已经被郑在玹蹂躏得连灵魂都残破不堪，但李楷灿已经无法继续拓展自己的思维。

金道英变了味的信息素缠上来寻求支柱，李楷灿安抚他，心里惊异于相互之间几乎不存在的排斥性，手撑在金道英肩旁的草地上，两人中间留出滑稽可笑的空隙。

金道英似乎开始沉溺进李楷灿毫无改变的操弄里，眼神涣散掉，眉头不再紧皱着，紧绷的肌肉也放松了些，手攀上了李楷灿并不干净的外套。

李楷灿心里升腾着一种怪异的烦躁。

公事公办进行到差不多了，李楷灿的心随着手表的滴滴答答而焦急，身下也不自觉加快动作，金道英细碎缓慢地轻吟，好像真的很享受。

李楷灿反感金道英这种模样。

金道英不可自持，最后释放的时候捂着嘴哭也哭不出声笑也笑不出来，李楷灿退出来射在手里，自己起身离开清理，却听到身后细弱蚊哼地一声轻唤。

“在玹…”

李楷灿的心像被扎烂的伤口一样流脓。

他爱的人爱着别人，他敬仰的人被几乎扼杀。

他上辈子到底做了什么孽。

金道英等李楷灿回来的时候已经可以坐起身，把自己弄干净以后穿好了衣服，冲李楷灿抿了抿嘴，道了一声多谢。

李楷灿控制着自己不露出嫌恶的表情，弯下腰和金道英握手。

握得很用力。

“老师，别碰见郑在玹。”

“逃吧。”

“离开他，你要做以前的你。”

“请务必。”

 

 

-TBC-


End file.
